I'll Make You Feel Sorry
by Lovely-Pairings
Summary: Clary goes to a new high school where everyone looks like they jumped out of a fashion magazine. When she sees the most stunning boy there, but realizes he's a player, she's not happy. Clary challenges herself to make the player (Jace), fall in love with her so she can break his heart, just like what he did to every other girl in the school. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Richwell High School

"Clary! Get up! First day of school starts now! You only have twenty minutes to get ready!", Screams my brother Jon.

"Wake me up when I care.", I mumble while getting up.

Today is the first day of my new school. Richwell High school. I'm not very excited to go. It's the middle of the second semester too! I don't know why Jon is excited to go. Probably because the soccer try outs are today after school. I really don't have any talent except drawing. I'm not really a sporty person either. So I'm not really looking forward to going.

I know Jon will scream at me if I don't change now, so I walk towards my closet.  
I find a gray tee shirt that says, "Screw Weekdays" on it, and I put it on. I also find dark washed skinny jeans, so I slipped them on. Finally, I grab my converse and put them on. I put my hair into a pony tail. I'm all ready now.

I go downstairs to see my mom and Jon eating pancakes and talking about the weather. I take a pancake and plop it on a plate. Then I start eating. It takes me a minute to notice that my mom and Jon are starring at me.

"What?", I ask.

"You're wearing that on the first day of school? Did you see Jon? He's wearing a pair of khakis and a light blue button down shirt. And all you're wearing is skinny jeans and a tee.", my mom says while looking at me disgust.

"Sorry, but I have nothing else to wear.", I say while cutting my pancake.

"Oh yes you do! I laid out a dress on your bed!", she says.

"Mom, I'm already changed! Plus I'm going to be late for school if I change again!", I explain.

"Fine, but you're wearing that dress tomorrow! Oh, you guys should better get going now!", She tells me and Jon.

I get up and follow Jon out of the front door. We walk out into the driveway and he clicks the button on his keys for his dark blue jeep so it could be unlocked. I climb onto the passenger's seat and turn on the radio. On the way to Richwell High School, Jon and I have a conversation on how to defend myself against perverts.

"We're here." Jon says looking at the school.

The school looked like any other high school in a movie. The hallways and lockers were outdoors and students were holding hands, kissing, and fighting. Some students were reading books in the corner. There was a huge sign that said, "Richwell High School", in the front of the school.

Jon parked his jeep in one of the parking spots close to the school entrance. We both gather our bags and open the car doors. Immediately everyone looks at us. Even some students stopped kissing to look at us. I immediately feel self conscious because all eyes are on me and Jon. I'm only five feet and two inches tall, with red blazing hair, no curves at all on my body, and I have freckles splattered on my face.

"Well... I guess we have to go to our classes now. Remember all the self defending moves if anyone tries to touch or hurt you. Be careful too. I'll meet you right here after school. Oh, and remember Mom is picking you up today because I have soccer try outs." Say Jon.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." I say while taking out my class schedule.

Jon turns around and walks towards the school. I'm guessing he memorized his schedule. Okay, I have Science first in room 208. I pass a lot of students that look like they came out of a fashion magazine and then I'm here just like "derp". I finally reach room 208. I go inside and I notice that everyone is not here yet. I take a seat that is closest to the door so after class, I can get out early. I take out my sketch book and start drawing the school.

"Hello." Says a guy that is wearing a shirt that says "Baby if you were on a page, you'd be called fine print."

"Umm... Hi." Is all that could come out of my mouth.

"My name is Simon. I like what you're drawing. Really cool!" Simon says while looking at my sketch book.

"Oh, thanks. My name is Clary." I say

Just before he can say anything back, a girl comes up to him and kisses him on the lips. She was really pretty. She had straight, jet black hair, mahogany colored eyes, and perfect pink lips. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a red tank top.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce. I'm Isabelle! She says to me with a cheery smile.

"I'm Clary." I say back.

Isabelle was about to say something, but a man interrupts her. The man looks like our teacher. He was wearing dress pants and a yellow button down shirt. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello class! Today we have a new student! Clary, would you please stand up and introduce yourself?" The teacher asks me.

I stand up slowly and say, "My name is Clary Fray."

"May you please take a seat now, Clary? My name is Mr. Johnson. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." Mr. Johnson says.

While class begins, I take out my sketch book and start doodling. I don't pay attention to Mr. Johnson. He's going over the Earth's layers with the class. I already learned the Earth's layers so I don't need to pay attention anyway.

The bell rings. I gather up all my stuff and head out of the door. I take a look at my schedule. I have History next. Isabelle turns out to be in my class, so I sit next to her. Basically the same thing happens. I have to introduce myself, not pay any attention to the teacher, and draw. That's the cycle that happens in each of my classes.

Before I know it, I have lunch. I bring lunch, I don't buy. On my way to the cafeteria, I notice seniors are going to lunch now too. That means Jon is there. When I enter the cafeteria, I see all different kind of people. I don't know where to sit. I spot Jon but he's already sitting next to a bunch of jocks, so I can't sit there.

"Hey! Clary!" I hear Isabelle. I see her and walk over to her table.

"Hey." I say while I sit down.

"Let me introduce you to everyone! This is Clary guys! She's super awesome! Clary, this is Maia, Simon (you already know him), Alec (my brother), and Aline." Says Isabelle.

I hear a bunch of hi, hey, and hellos from them. I say hi back. There conversation about tacos resume. I don't join the conversation I just eat my lunch, which is a salad. I get up to throw some of my garbage away. When I get to the garbage a boy walks into the cafeteria. He was stunning. He had blonde curly hair, golden eyes, and a smile you couldn't forget.  
I walk back to the table.

"Isabelle, who is that?" I say pointing at the stunning, blonde boy.

"Oh, that's my adopted brother, Jace." Says Isabelle.

I turn around to look at him again. He's not at the cafeteria entrance anymore. He's at the jock table where Jon is sitting with a girl on his lap. There's also a girl who is sitting on Jace's lap kissing him passionately. She, was of course, pretty. She was skinny and she had brown straight hair. She was wearing short shorts, a floral belly shirt, and a pair of white keds.

"That's Olivia. She's really mean. I don't know what Jace sees in her. She comes home with him sometimes just to make out with him. It's disgusting!" Says Isabelle.

"... Yeah she's disgusting." I say

The bell rings, which means lunch is over. I gather up my things and leave for my next class. Before I know it, school is over. I say bye to Isabelle and everyone and go to the spot where Jon said he'd meet me. I see Jon walking over.

"I saw you at lunch today. You didn't come and say hi." I say to him.

"I saw you too. You didn't come and say hi to me too." Jon says.

"Well you didn't look like you wanted to be bothered and you probably didn't have time to say hi to me with a girl on you." I say back sharply.

"Clary, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad at me. I promise I'll say hi to you next time. That girl is just a friend. Her name is Jade. You guys should meet some time." Jon says happily.

"No thanks. I already have friends." I say while I turn around seeing Mom's car drive in.

"Clary! I'll talk to you later after soccer try outs." Jon says.

"Bye, Jon." I say while getting in to my Mom's car.


	2. Chapter 2: Why I Hate Social People

I'm back home. Back where I could feel comfortable. To feel comfortable, I take off what I wore to school and I put on a over-sized shirt that says "I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than you.". After that, I put on black, spandex shorts. I put my hair in a messed up bun. Wow, if you saw me on the streets you would think that I don't care what I look like, which is actually true.

I think about the fight I had with Jon. Jon rarely pays attention to girls except me, but now girls are sitting on his lap and he doesn't push them off, he lets them stay. This school is changing him. Next thing you know, he'll stop teaching me self protection moves! Maybe it's his friends that's changing him. The jocks.

"Clary! I'm back home! I brought a friend with me, hope that's okay with you!" Jon screams from downstairs.

I don't respond because he brought a friend with him. I will not like this friend because he is changing my brother. I do not want to meet him. I go into my bathroom to get my iPod. I left it there because I was listening to music when I was taking a shower yesterday. I walk back to my room and Jon is in there.

"Clary! There you are! Come downstairs so I can introduce you to my friend!" Jon says while grabbing my wrist.

I try to squirm out of his grip, but it doesn't work. Sometimes it's good having a strong brother so he can kick the jerk who is being mean to you, but sometimes it's not good because if they grab you, you can't squirm out. He brings me downstairs and he pushes me into the kitchen. That's when I see the worst view on Earth.

"Jace, this is my sister Clary." Jon says while patting my shoulder.

"Pleasure meeting you, Clary. My name is Jace." Jace says while examining my shirt.

"Nice meeting you too, Jace. Now if you don't mind, I'll be upstairs." I say through gritted teeth.

"It's fine with us. We'll be down here if you need anything. Oh, and Clary, I really hope you can forgive me about what happened before." Jon says awkwardly.

I don't respond to what he says, I just go back upstairs where I can set my mind free of all my thoughts. He had to pick Jace out of all the people to make friends with. I sketch in my sketch book until I get a text from Isabelle.

"Hey! Party tonight! Text me your address so I can help you get ready." Isabelle texts me.

"Trust me you don't want to come here. Your brother Jace is here to hang with my brother. Here's my address anyway: 152 Pebble St." I text her.

Wait... There's a party tonight and I'm not really a social person. That's a problem. I don't like parties. And plus, if I went, I have nothing to wear. All I have in my closet are shirts that say nerdy things, jeans, and shorts.

The doorbell rings and I run downstairs as fast as I can so Jon or Jace can't get the door. Right when I get to the door Jon and Jace get there too. I examine both of them. Jon is giving me a weird look and Jace is glaring at the door.

"Who would come at this hour?" Asks Jace.

"My friend. Isabelle. We're going to a party. After I change." I say awkwardly.

"You're going to a party now? At this hour?" Asks Jon who looks concerned.

I don't respond. I open the door. Isabelle smiles at me. She was wearing a red tight dress that went down to her thighs. Her hair was down which made her look mysterious. Her eyes eyelashes were super long and her eyelids were ombré, from black to gray. Her lips were ruby red and her high heels were jet black.

"Jace, are you going to the party with Olivia? Olivia texted me to ask you if you're going and she wants to know why you aren't answering her texts." Says Isabelle.

"Oh! Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself to you. I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I'm also Jace's adoptive sister." Isabelle says while smiling at Jon.

"I'm Clary's older brother, Jon." Says Jon.

"Okay! Now we all know each other! Yay! Clary lets go upstairs so we can give you a makeover!" Says Isabelle happily.

"Wait. Izzy, text Olivia that I'm coming to the party. Tell her my phone ran out of battery so I couldn't read her texts. Jon and I are going to the party too. We'll wait till you guys are done so we can go altogether." Jace says.

"Umm.. Okay. We'll be ready in forty-five minutes by the most." Says Isabelle while dragging me upstairs.

I can't believe Jon and I are going to a party where we barely no anyone. While I was sitting on my bed, Isabelle was going through my closet looking for a dress. When she realizes that I don't have a dress, she's going to freak. By accident, Isabelle dropped my iPod. She crouched down to get it.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dro-" Isabelle gasped.

"OMG! There's a black dress under your bed. It looks perfect for the party!" Isabelle says cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, my mom gave me that dress to wear today at school... Don't you think it's too tight?" I ask Isabelle.

"No! It's the perfect size for you! Look at it! It's a tight black dress that's up to your mid thighs. Trust me, this is not that short, I've worn shorter. Here, go try this on." Isabelle says while shoving me in the bathroom.

Whoa. I look so different than what I actually look like. I actually look kinda pretty. When I wear the dress you can see the little curves that I have. Before I go back into my room and show Isabelle what I look like, I go into my Mom's room. My Mom's not home. She's at an art auction till 12:00 a.m. I go into her closet and grab her black heels. I put them on. I go back to my room to show Isabelle what I look like.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You look so pretty. Do you have make up? Wait, never mind we can use the make up that I have in my purse. Does you or your mom have a curler?" Isabelle asks.

"Thanks. My mom has a curler. I'll go get it." I say.

When I come back, Isabelle curls my hair and puts mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick, and blush on me. I look in the mirror and I don't see myself at all. I see a gorgeous girl, who can't possibly be me. The girl has blazing red curls that go down to her chest. The girl has a smoky eye effect for her eye shadow and she has bright red lips. All her make up is perfect. I notice the girl is following my exact movements. That's when I realize the girl is me.

"Wow. I never knew I could look so pretty. I'm really thankful you're my friend. Thank you so much, Isabelle." I say while looking at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, you're so welcome. You look stunning, Clary. Well, let's go. We don't want to keep the boys waiting." Isabelle says while opening the door.

When go down the stairs, the boys are waiting for us at the front door. Jace is wearing a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket. He's also wearing dark washed jeans. He was smirking at me. I give him a glare back. Jon's wearing a black shirt with dark wash jeans. Jon's smiling at me and and I grin at him back.

"Well you guys look lovely... Especially you, Clary. You're stunning..." Jace says while smiling at me.

"Thanks." I say with a plain face.

"Well, let's go!" Says Isabelle cheerfully.

We took Jon's jeep to get to the party. I was sitting in the back with Isabelle, while Jon and Jace were in the front. My feet were aching and my dress was so tight, it felt like it was cutting my circulation. We entered a rich neighborhood. Jace was directing us to the house. We stopped at a huge house where teens were talking, smoking, kissing, and eating.

"We're here." Jace says while eyeing the house.

We all got out of the car. Jon and Jace stretched, while Isabelle and I straightened are dresses. The house looked like everyone from school was there. Oh gosh. I'm not very good with social skills. I feel like I'm about to barf. Too many people are here. I have to leave. Now. I turn around and then Isabelle grabs my hand.

"Clary, don't leave. You look beautiful. No one will judge you. Please just stay." Isabelle says to me quietly.

"I'll stay." I whisper.

"Well Jon and I will be inside." Says Jace while dragging him towards the house.

"...Wait. Clary, call me if something wrong happens." Jon says seriously.

"Okay... I will." I say back to Jon.

Jace and Jon walk towards the house. I stay where I am. Isabelle checks her phone. I just stand where I am looking uncomfortable. All the girls here were wearing tight dresses with heels... Including me. I turn to Isabelle.

"Let's go party!" I say while grabbing Isabelle's wrist. I walk with her to the house.

"Wow, what got you in a good mood?" Isabelle says laughing.

Isabelle and I dance, eat, and have fun! It was amazing! I never knew being social could actually be fun. Isabelle introduces me to new guys. I actually start talking to people. I actually have fun. This is not who I am.

"Hey, Clary!" Says Aline, The girl I met at lunch.

"Oh, hey Aline! What's up?" I ask nicely.

"Oh... Nothing. I just saw Jace with Olivia... It's ridiculous! He goes out with a new girl every month! Last month it was Jade. This month it's Olivia. Next month it'll probably be a girl he just met." Aline says looking disgusted.

"Wait... He goes out with a new girl every month?" I say confused.

"Yup! Then he breaks up with them! He basically just uses them. Sorry, I got to go. My friends are going to kill me if I don't return to them." Says Aline while walking away.

Jace? A player? Not hard to believe. He breaks a girl's heart every month. Who does he think he is?! He deserves a good lesson. If the next girl he dates breaks his heart, he will know how it feels like to get his heart thrown away. I have a plan! I will be the girl Jace will go out with next month. I have to make him attracted to me so he will ask me out next month. Then, I can break his heart! I feel kinda mean, but Jace has been doing this for a long time so he deserves it!

"Hey, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you! I just met this guy who seems perfect for you! Want to go meet him? He's really nice!" Says Isabelle happily.

"Um... I'm kinda thirsty. I'll go get some coke, then I'll go meet him. Do you want me to get you some too?" I ask Isabelle.

"Yeah, it's kind of hot in here. Can you get me a cup, too?" Isabelle asks.

"Yeah! Of course I can! I'll be right back!" I say while making my way towards the kitchen.

While I walk to the kitchen, I see a lot of new faces. When I finally get to the kitchen there was only two cups left. Perfect! I quickly fill both cups up to the top with coke. I try to walk carefully back to Isabelle. Wow, nothing was spilling out of the cups! Way to go me! Just when I leave the kitchen I bump into a girl and spill one cup on her by accident.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I say guiltily.

"Oh. Must suck being you! Because you are going to get punched right now. This was a new Marc Jacobs dress, and it cost a lot! My dress compared to yours is like a Tory Burch bag being compared to a Kmart bag. Your outfit and make up is pathetic. I actually kinda feel bad for you." Says the girl.

I look up. For the first time I see the mess I made on the girl's dress. The dress was white with lace. It was also strapless. The coke spill was all over the dress! I looked at her face... Oh. My. Gosh. The girl was Jace's girlfriend, Olivia. Right when I lifted my head, she punched me real hard in the face. I start to hear people laugh. I put my hands up to my face to cover where she punched me. I start crying out of nowhere. My face hurts. I'm crying. People are laughing at me. Now I remember why I hate social people.

* * *

**Liking the story? Please review, follow, and favorite it! Question: Should I put Jace's POV too, or should I just keep writing with Clary's POV? **


	3. Chapter 3: There Is Hope In My Plan

She punched me. I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I ran till the skin on my feet felt like they were burning off. I ran till my heels snapped. I ran till I got home. I receive a lot of texts from Isabelle, but I didn't feel like reading them. It was 11:39. My Mom will be back soon. I decided I should change into my pajamas and take a shower. After I take a shower, I grab a gray tee shirt and black shorts and I put them on.

The way I cheer up is by rereading my favorite book. And that's exactly what I did. My eyes got tired, but I wouldn't stop reading. I needed a distraction. My phone buzzed. I got a text. I expected it to from Isabelle or Jon, but it was from my mom.

"I'm coming home late so don't bother staying up", the text said.

Wow, I'll be home alone tonight then. I just realized something. Jon didn't even text me to see to see if I'm okay. I guess he didn't even notice that I'm not at the party. This will add to the list of why I should break Jace's heart. He's making my brother a jerk who doesn't care about his sister.

My head is throbbing. My feet ache. My face hurts. I start realizing how tired I am. Without realizing it, I start drifting to sleep. That night I had a dream that surprised me. In the dream, I was at school and Jon was bullying me. I don't think Jace can even change him that much that he would bully me.

I hear the front door slam. Jon must be home. I make my way towards the front door to make sure it is him. I gasp in surprise. When I get there, Jon is making out with some girl who is wearing a short tight purple dress with black pumps. Her hair was jet black and it was pin straight. Jon didn't notice I was standing there. I clear my throat to get his attention.

"Oh... Clary, I thought you were still at the party." Jon mumbles.

"Jonathan I have been home for hours! You didn't notice I was gone?" I say with no surprise.

"Okay... This is Jade. Jade this is Clary. Clary, Jade will be here for an hour then she'll leave. I hope there is no problem with that. Is there?" Jon asks me looking innocently.

"Of course not. I hope you have a great time. I'll be in my room sleeping." I say through gritted teeth.

I make my way upstairs with a huge headache. I couldn't believe Jon actually didn't notice! I also can't believe he brought a girl home! He never showed any affection to girls (except me)! He didn't even notice the bruise on my face! It was black/blue and it was on my left cheekbone. I crawl into bed. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear my phone buzz. I thought it was Isabelle but on the screen it said "Unknown number".

The text read, "Hi. I heard about what Olivia did to you... Don't mind Olivia, she can be a jerk sometimes. I was wondering if I could talk to you after school. If I can, let's meet near the football field. - Jace W."

Why did Jace want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I insulted Olivia and he wants me to apologize. Well whatever he has to say to me, it better be important. I'm not going to talk to a jerk for no reason. Actually, I could make him fall in love with me starting tomorrow! Perfect! If that was going to happen I should wear something pretty and do something to my hair. I really hope this is going to work.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning my head, face, feet, and legs hurt. No matter what, I need to go to school today. It was 6:00. School started at 7:00. I have one hour to get ready. I usually wake up at 6:45. I need to make myself pretty so Jace will ask me out. Today is the day I actually try to look attractive.

I look into my closet and find nothing. I decide that I'll go to my Mom's closet to find something nice. I find a purple high waisted skirt and a black v-neck crop top. I grab my Mom's black flats and go back to my room.

Next thing to figure out is my hair. I decide I should curl my hair. I grab my Mom's curler and start curling my hair. I pin my side bangs back. When I was done I put on some mascara and eyeliner. I also put on some make up to cover the huge bruise on my face. I look into the mirror and think to myself, "Not bad Clary, not bad at all."

I look at my clock and it says 6:50. Next thing I know, Jon is screaming my name to come downstairs and have breakfast. When I enter the kitchen Jon is eating breakfast while my Mom is reading the newspaper. Jon was wearing dark washed jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Wow, honey! You look nice today!" My Mom says cheerfully.

"Thanks, Mom."

I look at Jon and he was looking at me. He doesn't say anything, so he continues eating his breakfast. My Mom continues reading the newspaper. I grab a waffle and start eating it. Jon looks at the clock. He stops eating and stands up.

"We should go now. It's 6:55. Let's get going." Jon says while walking out to the driveway

When we get in the car things start getting awkward. I put on the radio to make things less awkward. Jon turns it off a minute later. He then glances at me and puts a stern look on his face.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jon asks me.

"Why do you care? You should be caring about your friends and girlfriend." I say back.

"Just because I have a girlfriend and a couple of new friends doesn't mean I don't care about you." Jon says just when we arrive at school.

"Okay, but just because I am dressed like this doesn't mean I'm going to change like you did." I say while getting out of the car and slamming the door.

The rest of the day flies by. The next thing I know I am at lunch explaining to Isabelle why I left the party early. She said something under her breath that I couldn't catch. She also was telling me that she was worried sick about me yesterday. And she complimented me on my look today.

Well after a bunch of classes, school was finally over for the day. I quickly walked to the football field because that's where Jace told me to go. I finally got there and I noticed there was football practice today. I scanned the bleachers and the field until I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Hello, Clary. You don't look like... Yourself today." Jace says while raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" I snap back at him.

"I just wanted to apologize about how Olivia treated you the other day... Also, I broke up with her because the way she acted." Jace says without looking at me.

"Why did you want to tell me the last part?" I ask him.

"I wanted to inform you because I would like to ask you out on a date..."

I. Was. Shocked. I didn't even try to make him like me yet, and he already wanted to go on a date. I even think my mouth fell slightly opened. I crossed my arms and tried to look like I didn't care. I even squinted my eyes too.

"And why do you want to go on a date with me?" I say while stepping closer to him until we are our faces our five inches apart.

"Because the way you act. You act like you don't need some boy to lead you. And you act like you don't care about what people will think about you. Also you can stand up for yourself..." Jace says looking me straight in the eye.

"...Yes. Yes I will go out with you." I say with a grin on my face.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Please forgive me! I was really busy because of... Netflix. Don't worry because I have decided I will post a new chapter every week! Please review or follow! Write to you guys later. - Lovely-Pairings**


	4. Chapter 4: Is Jace Really Bad?

It's Friday night. I have a date tomorrow. Jace is my date. What am I going to wear? My head hurts because I've been trying to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow. I've been ripping my closet apart to find something perfect! Will I wear casual clothing or will I wear fancy clothing? I literally have no clothing that is date worthy. I need help! I call Isabelle.

"Isabelle I need your help! Come as soon as possible!" I say to her on the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!" Isabelle says back.

I decide I will go on my sketch for five minutes then. I can't believe myself! I'm actually trying to look pretty! Well actually I should try to, because I don't want Jace breaking up with me right when we get there. My plan needs to work! Jace is a horrible person who breaks girls hearts, why would I like him?

The doorbell rings so I run downstairs. I didn't know that my brother's girlfriend (Jade) was here. I pass them while going to the front door and I see Jade on my brother's lap watching TV with him. Jade was wearing a pink tank top with denim shorts. I finally get to front door and I open it.

"Hey! What did I have to come here?" Isabelle says looking confused.

"Um... I couldn't find anything to wear for my date tomorrow." I say.

"Oh my gosh! Let's go find something then!" Isabelle says while dragging me upstairs.

I am siting on my couch while Isabelle is looking for something in my closet. She looks like she very busy so I don't bother her. Instead, I go on my phone and play a game. When I look up again. Isabelle grabs my scissors and starts cutting something from my closet.

"What are you doing!" I scream.

"Making something look pretty." Isabelle says in a casual voice.

The next thing I know, Isabelle shoves something in my hands and tells me to go change. I try to argue, but she already has pushed me into the bathroom. I take a look on what she gave me. It was my loose black tee shirt that came up to my knees, but since she cut it, it was up to my thighs. She also cut the sleeves and made it into a sweetheart neckline. I don't know how, but she seemed to tighten it. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly.I go back into my room and show Isabelle.

"Oh my gosh! I did a perfect job! You look amazing! Whoever is your date, will think you look perfect! Oh wait, you never did tell me who your date is... Who is he?"

"... Jace"

"WHAT?! You're kidding me right? After a couple of dates, he totally is going to break your heart! You have to cancel the date! I don't want to see you get hurt." Isabelle says

"No. I'm not going to cancel. I like him, he likes me. If he breaks up with me, then I won't really care."

"Okay, fine. But if he breaks your heart, I'm breaking him. I got to go, text me later about how the date went." Isabelle says while going downstairs.

"Bye." I say while my shutting my door.

I wake up when my phone beeps. I turn it on and see who texted me. It was Jace, and it said, "Hey. I'll be picking you up at 8:00 at your house. Isabelle told me where lived. We are going to my friend's party. Hope you're fine with that :)"

I quickly texted back, " Sure, everything is fine with me, see you at 8:00 ;)"

We are going to a party for a date? What kind of date is that? I guess it's counts as a date if we are together for it. I go downstairs and eat some cereal. Jon is sitting on the couch texting someone. Probably Jade. My mom is at work and she's coming home late so then I'll be back before she comes. After I finish, I sit on the couch next to Jon.

"Hey, are you going to a party tonight?" I ask him

"Yeah, I'm going with Jade. How'd you know there's a party tonight?" He says

"I know because my date and I are going too." I say then I go back upstairs before he can respond.

I go into my room and check the time. It's 10:00. I don't have anything to do until the date. I decided I'll go shopping. I needed to go shopping anyway because if you're going to be Jace Lightwood's girlfriend, you have to dress like it. I quickly change into something more comfortable. I end wearing black sweatpants and a green short sleeved shirt.

I take a taxi to the mall which is twenty minutes away from my house. I end up going to a store and buying tube tops, shorts, short sleeved shirts, dresses, and jeans. I go to another store and buy heels and flats. I finally go to an accessory store and buy some necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. It's 6:30. I end up having more than six shopping bags. I only have an hour and thirty minutes until my date with Jace. I decide I should go back home and get ready so I take a taxi and go home.

Once I get home I eat a quick snack and go change. I put on the black dress and curl my hair. I put on some black heels. I quickly apply some mascara, concealer, blush, and lip gloss. I look at the time and it is 7:50. Ten minutes until Jace comes. I don't know why but I'm giddy. It's not like I'm actually going to enjoy this. I play a game on my phone until I hear the doorbell ring. Jace is early, it's five minutes before 7:00.

I run downstairs. I quickly pat my hair down and I put a smile on my face. I open the door. Jace is there with a smile and wearing dark washed jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket. He doesn't look that bad. I've seen worse boys dress like they're wearing sleep wear.

"You look stunning" Jace says with a grin.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." I say while trying to sound sweet.

He hands me his hand and we walk to the car. I sit in the passengers seat while he sits in the drivers. We make small talk until we pull up to a huge house with people in the lawn talking and drinking. Jace smiles at me before he gets out of the car. I get out of the car and Jace takes my hand and we walk into the party together. I get a lot of jealous stares from girls. I even hear people say, "Who is she?" and "Why is that girl with Jace Lightwood?"

We enter the house and a bunch of people greet Jace. Jace introduces me to a lot of jocks. We dance for a little bit, then we have some pizza. After that, we sit together outside on the patio where most people can see us.

"So, how's your night going?" Jace asks me.

"Fine. How about yours?" I ask Jace.

"Great, but I'm a bit thirsty. I'm going to go get some punch, want some?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Jace says while going back into the house.

While I wait, I decide I will text Isabelle how it's going so I text her, "Jace is being super nice. We are having a great time right now at a party. I'll update you in the next hour or so."

I check the time. It is 9:45. It has been five minutes since Jace left. I decide I should check on him. I get up and pat down my dress. I walk into the house and look for the kitchen. I finally find it. I don't see Jace anywhere. I ask some of his jock friends if they knew where he was. Most of them said they saw him go outside in the front lawn.  
I go outside and look around. I don't see any sign of him. I hear something move on the side of the house, so I quietly walk there.

I see two people. The girl was wearing a short dress with heels. I couldn't see what the boy was wearing because it was dark. The girl was leaning on the side of the house while the boy was hugging her waist while kissing her. The girl's hands were on the boys shoulders making him lean on her. They were so close that not even a pin could squeeze in between them. They stopped kissing for a moment.

"Do you think we should really be doing this? You have a girl waiting for you..." The girl says.

"Trust me, she'll never find out. You are way better to be with right now. She only talks. She never does anything more than that." The boy says then they continue kissing.

Wait. I know that voice. That's the voice that asked me to be here. That's the voice that everyone loves. That's the voice of Jace Lightwood. I clench my fists. I take a step forward towards them. Wait, I can't do this. I can't tell him that I know he's kissing another girl. I don't want him to break up with me or else I won't get to break his heart.

This is teaching me. Teaching me that I need to be more like this girl. I need to wear her kind of clothes. I need to act how she does. I need to be like her. Starting tomorrow I will have to start being like this kind girl.

"Oh, don't worry Jace Lightwood, I'll break your heart once you fall in love with me..." I mummer while going back to the patio.

* * *

**AU: Sorry I haven't been posting really because I was on vacation. I will try to post every Monday. Now back to the story,... Ha you actually thought Jace was going to get nice until the end! In the comments tell me if you think Jace will get nicer or meaner. Please review, favorite, follow this story :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Why Do I Smell Burning Toast?

It's 11:00. I am home. My date with Jace is finally over. Jace was alright until I saw him kiss that girl. I can't believe Jace acted normal right when he came back to the patio. He also said he was late because his friends wanted to ask him a question about football practice. His face was very flushed when he came back to the patio too. Plus he was breathing heavily. He even tried to kiss me when he dropped me off back home. Before he could even lean in to kiss me, I quickly said thanks for the night and opened the door and slammed it.

I go up to my room and lay on my bed. My head hurts from so much thinking. I feel like it's going to explode! My phone beeps and I check who the text is from. It's from Aline. It says, "Hey. I heard you are dating Jace. How did your first date go?" I don't feel like answering. Wait... How did she know that? Was she at the party? Did someone tell her?

Oh, I forgot to text Isabelle about the date. I quickly open up my phone and I text her, "Hey. Jace was awesome. Not mean at all. Totally nice guy!" I shouldn't tell her about the kiss or she will explode with anger. Also, Isabelle will try to kill Jace.

Jace is a complete jerk. So I have an extension to my plan. After I make Jace fall in love with me, I will cheat on him. I will cheat on him with... I don't know yet. All I know is that the jerk's heart will suffer. Horribly. I hope he just falls in love with me. If he doesn't, then my plan won't work at all. That's my only problem. I just need to act... Like a bimbo who wears short shorts and crop tops... I really hope this works.

My phone buzzes. I check it and it says Isabelle texted me. I quickly open the text and read, "Really? He's that nice? Wow..." Isabelle's text said. I decide I'm not going to reply back, because I need to sleep to get some energy.

I finally get up to change into my pajamas. I change into a green tee shirt with black pajama shorts. I then put my hair into a messy bun. I climb into bed and try to sleep. I can't fall asleep. My mind just can't forgot about how Jace left me for another girl. It's not like I actually care... Well maybe I care a little. I've never had a guy do this to me. Well I only had two boyfriends in my while life so there was a small chance of that happening, but still! My mind is flooded with how I'm going to get back at Jace.

I can feel my eyes start to drop. I tried to pry them opened, but they wouldn't budge. The last thing I think about is revenge...

* * *

I wake up. I smell burned toast. I feel very hot. I hear the fire alarm. I hear sirens. I quickly jump out of bed and run to the stairs. It's not covered with fire so I run as fast as I can to the front door. While I run I can see from the side of my eyes that there is patches of fire everywhere. My skin feels like it's peeling off but I still keep running. I finally reach the front door. I quickly open it and run outside where I see a bunch of people gathering as close to my house as they can get.

I see police, firefighters, ambulances, and people. I quickly scan the crowd of people to see if I see Jon or my mom. I finally see both of them near an ambulance. I quickly run to both of them. My mom and Jon both look fine. When I look back at my house, the top half is burnt down while the bottom half is still standing. Everyone is taking a video or a picture. Before I know it, Jon grabs me and looks for any sign if I was hurt.

"Clary! I was going to go back into the house once I realized you weren't here, but they wouldn't let me in! They said that the firefighters would get you but no one went in!" Jon explains while hugging me.

"It's okay! Are you alright? How's mom? Is she fine? How did the fire start? Did you kno-" Before I know it I'm falling to the ground.

* * *

I am in a hospital. Lying in a hospital bed. Why am I in a hospital? Why am I in a bed? What the heck is happening? I look around and it looks like I'm in the hospital room alone. I decide to sit up. Once I sit up, my head starts to pound. Even though my head hurts horribly, I grab my phone which is on the bed side. I go straight to contacts, and call my brother. He doesn't answer. I hear the door slam opened.

"Clary, you awake?" Jon asks whispering.

"Yup. What happened? All I remember was that the house was on fire." I say weakly to Jon.

"Well after I hugged you, you fainted. The doctors say it was because of the heat and how you were very panicked." Jon explains to me.

"Oh. Okay. Wait. Where will we live? Whats's going to happen? Will they rebuild our house?" I ask all at once.

"Mom's old high school friend lives close so we are going to stay with her. She has a husband and a daughter. The daughter is about your age. She agreed to let us stay as long as we need to. They are already trying to rebuild our house but it will take months, so that means we will have to live with mom's friend for months." Jon says.

"Oh. Okay. I think I need some rest so I can get better... Wait. Thanks for explaining everything... Jon, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you. I thought you forgot about me. But after the fire, I realized that you still care about what happens to me..." I say quietly.

"Oh, Clary... I could never forget about my sister. I really do care about what happens to you, so don't do anything dumb. I'm going to go tell the nurse you woke up. You can go back to sleep now. I'll see you later. Bye..." Jon says while walking out of the door way.

I'm about to go back to sleep, but I hear something beep. I look to the side and I see my phone on a table close to my bed. I reached for it and I grab it. I quickly open the text and it says it's from Jace. The text said, "Hey. Are you okay? I heard you are in the hospital. Why? Fill me in as soon as possible. I hope you are okay :)" Wow. "Don't worry Jace, you will be filled in quite soon..." I mumble to myself while turning off my phone.

* * *

**AU: I finally updated at the right time! So, what do you think about the story? Do you think Jace is a good person? Also, who is that girl Clary will move in with? Find out on Monday! Plaese review, favorite, and follow this story :)**


End file.
